Брухаткайозавр
Брухаткайозавр (лат. Bruhathkayosaurus) — один из самых крупных зауропод. Размеры и масса динозавра остаются неизвестными1. Не исключено, что брухаткайозавр мог быть самым тяжёлым животным из когда-либо живших на земле. Род включает единственный вид, обнаруженный в южной Индии (Tiruchirapalli, Тамилнад). Возраст — около 70 млн лет (меловой период). Содержание * 1 Классификация * 2 Размеры * 3 Проблема массы * 4 См. также * 5 Литература * 6 Примечания Классификация Род Bruhathkayosaurus включает в себя только один известный вид — Bruhathkayosaurus matleyi. Вид представлен голотипом образца GSI PAL / SR / 20, который был описан Yadagiri и Ayyasami в 1989 году (не 1987, так как некоторые источники указывают на то). Первоначально он был классифицирован как Карнозавр (как Allosaurus), из неизвестной семьи. Позднее он был признан как зауропод. Оригинал публикации описывает немного диагностических характеристик и был подтверждён лишь несколькими чертежами. Это привело к предположению, что кости могут быть фактически окаменелым деревом, сродни тому, как первооткрыватели завропосейдона изначально полагали, что их находка была окаменелыми стволами деревьев. Размеры Размеры и масса брухаткайозавра являются предметом споров, так как окаменелые останки животного были утеряны1. Его длина приблизительно оценивается в 28—34 м23, а масса — более 100 тонн4. Проблема массы Проблема массы больших животных заключается в том, что что существо слишком больших размеров не может существовать на суше (или даже в полуводной среде — в болоте). Этому есть чисто математическое доказательство. Попробуем представить, что случится с живым существом, если пропорционально увеличить его в 10 раз: * Все линейные размеры вырастут десятикратно (в 10 раз): :: , * все площади — в 102, то есть в 100 раз: :: , * все объёмы — в 103, то есть в 1000 раз: :: . * А поскольку плотность остается неизменной, масса также вырастет в 1000 раз: :: . * Если посчитать силу мышц, то она оказывается пропорциональна не их массе, а площади их поперечного сечения: :: . * Значит, в данном случае сила мускулатуры животного возросла в 100 раз, а его масса — в 1000, то есть относительно своего веса существо стало слабее в 10 раз: :: . Теперь эта модель вряд ли сможет даже двигаться — слишком слабые мышцы не сдвинут слишком тяжёлые кости, а значит, кости должны стать тоньше или менее плотными, а мускулатура должна непропорционально увеличиться. Таким образом, изменяя пропорции, можно «заставить» двигаться и жить даже очень крупную модель животного. Но в случае продолжения этого процесса дальше определённой границы для движения будут необходимы столь большие мышцы, что кости не смогут их держать, а если скелет будет достаточно развит для поддержания массы, то мышцы его не сдвинут с места. В любом случае, такое существо не будет жизнеспособно5. Расчёты показывают, что для Земли эта «точка невозврата» находится около 100—120 т, то есть сухопутное животное большей массы существовать не могло6. Это ставит под сомнение точность реконструкций крупнейших зауропод, таких как брухаткайозавр и амфицелия. Разгадка этого парадокса может крыться в том, что реконструкции многих динозавров основываются на нескольких костях, на размеры которых проецируются пропорции хорошо изученных ближайших родственников67, что может дать неверные результаты вследствие неправильной классификации останков. Однако стоит отметить, что вышеупомянутая граница не распространяется на водных животных, кости которых не должны держать весь вес животного из-за относительно высокой плотности воды (живущий в наши дни синий кит может весить значительно более 100—120 т — до 190 т8, и это не противоречит описанной закономерности). См. также * Аргентинозавр * Амфицелия * Суперзавр * Сейсмозавр * Завропосейдон * Ультразавр * Антарктозавр * Ампелозавр * Паралититан Литература * Yadagiri, P. and Ayyasami, K. (1989). A carnosaurian dinosaur from the Kallamedu Formation (Maestrichtian horizon), Tamilnadu. // In M.V.A. Sastry, V.V. Sastry, C.G.K. Ramanujam, H.M. Kapoor, B.R. Jagannatha Rao, P.P. Satsangi, and U.B. Mathur (eds.), Symposium on Three Decades of Development in Palaeontology and Stratigraphy in India. Volume 1. Precambrian to Mesozoic. Geological Society of India Special Publication, 11(1): 523—528. * Я познаю мир: Век динозавров: Энцикл. — М: ООО «Издательство АСТ», 2002. — 559 с. * Физика невозможного / Митио Каку ; Пер. с англ. — 5-е изд. — М: Альпина нон-фикшн, 2014. — 456с. Категория:Динозавры